Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze
by XxLittleMissSweetnessxX
Summary: Naruko has has acted like a boy for 12 years of her life. Until, The Third Hokages seal on her completely shatters when the Kyuubi brakes free. Naruko Is now slowly ascending to godly hood, this is all due to the deal she stuck with Kyuubi. What makes things worse, these hollow things are attacking her (This summery is kinda suckish sorry) (Rated M for lemon not allot though!)
1. Naruko?

Normal talking: "Lightning"

Talking in head to someone/something/Thoughts: _'Lightning'_

Powerful spirit talking/demonic talking: **"Lightning"**

Powerful Spirit thinking/demonic thinking: _**Lightning**_

* * *

**LittleMissS:**_** ^_^ **_**I finally got my first chapter of the story up _*Wipes sweat of forhead*_**

**Naruko: Why did you have to involve me in this story? _*pouts_***

**LittleMissS: Because, It's fun, plus you'll make and adorable girl, well not as adorable as me but hey I tried _*Folds arms smirking*_**

**Naruko: What ever lets get this over with, oh and I'm cuter _*Smirks* _**

**LittleMiss: Pft yeah right, in fact you know what were both the same amount pretty ****alright**

**Kyuubi: _*sneaks in while LittleMissS and Naruko are arguing*_Disclamer: LittleMissS does not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**LittleMissS & Naruko : Hey we were going to to that!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : It ****Begins**

A exhausted and injured 5 year old Uzumaki Naruto ran from the angry mob, Naruto could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, his sight was blurring from the pain. His blond hair matted and dirty dripping from dirt and sweat. All of them were among the mob that was shouting for his death, this was the scene that greeted an angry Sabutori.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" screamed the enraged Hokage, his fist clenching in anger. A young 18 year old chunin appeared to be the only one with the balls to answer him. "The demon stole food claiming that we don't feed him."

This served to the rest of the mob and they all began shouting once more. "Yeah, kill the demon!" "Let's teach him a lesson!" With each uttered line, Naruto felt more and more pain pierce through his chest, all the hate in there eyes, he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Enough!" screamed Sarutobi, flaring his KI and silencing the mob.

Turning to Naruto he smiled and continued on. "Come on Naruto lets get you to the hospital and have those wounds looked at" "No" the small blond replied, eyes burning with defiance. "What?" Sarutobi asked in surprise, completely caught off guard by his reply. "I said no jiji it's Not fair"

Throwing a final glare at the mob, a glare with enough hate and anger to cause a few to stumble back, even the ninja in the crowd, he turned around and ran off. Turning to the mob, The third gave them a death glare of his own and called for his ANBU to go after Naruto.

The mob quailed under his glare and he could only snort in disgust before turning to the village, giving a ashamed look. There was a moment of silence before the mob broke out in cheers, a few dancing excitedly while the rest jumped for joy. "Hooray! The demons finally gone, we're finally safe again!" they cheered, smiling happily.

Stopping by a bolder breathing heavily Naruto sat down to take a break and wait for his wounds to heal, after all it was quite a difficult run for a five year old with all his cuts and bruises. The second he relaxed, there was a force pulling at the back of his mind and Naruto found himself slipping into sleepy darkness.

Inside The Seal...

The Kyuubi no Kitsune sensing his host's emotions, was extremely curious, he had never met his host due to him not bothering with him. His curiosity getting the better of Him, Kyuubi taped into and view his hosts memories of his life. As he finished viewing the memories, Kyuubi couldn't help but feel searing anger.

**"How very vile, I had no Idea Humans could be so very small minded and cruel"**. The demon seethed, devious plans for the village flashing through his mind one at a time.

With a plan in mind, one that he knew could, No would make him stronger. As he noticed her host taking a break, the demon wrapped her chakra around Naruto's mind and tugged some-what gently, pulling his host into the seal.

* * *

-With Naruto-

As he opened his eyes, Naruto could only sigh as he was met with the sight of the run-down sewer that he'd come to as his mind-scape "How'd I end up here" Naruto muttered.

Looking up on his left he saw many little pipes with a faint blue glow, then one the other wall he looked on the right wall only to see a giant pipe dwarfing all the others. glowing a vibrant red. Mesmerised by it's beautiful colour Naruto followed it until he got to a giant cage standing in water up to his knees, at least he hoped it was water.

**"Hello Kit**" Kyuubi smirked. Naruto looked up at the giant 200ft Fox with dark orange fur with black tipped tails and black surrounding its eyes in awe.

"WOW...e-excuse m-me can you t-t-tell me w-were I am, Because I not entirely sure" Naruto asked. Eyes wide and innocent. **"Ok One momment then** **Look away kit"** Kyuubi said. Naruto did as he was told as a shining red light came from the cage, and were the giant fox once stood was what looked to be a 18-year-old man with short blood red hair, and beautiful tribal marks adored his face and body. He was wearing a royal kimono conceled by black armor.

**"Hello Naruto"** The King of the Biju smiled at the little blond boy before walking through space between the bars **"I'm Going to train you on how to use your powers, I have seen what you have been through in your life, you are to young to see the cruelty's of life. Oh and my name is Kyuu but you may know me as The Kyūbi no Yōko"** he smiled.

Poor Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "W-w-w-what!? Jiji said the Y-Yondaime killed you!" Naruto exclaimed. Kyuu just smirked and shock his head **"No I was sealed inside of you"**

Naruto frowned "So are you the reason that people hate me" Naruto asked staring at his with big blue sad orbs.

**"Correct, but I was being controlled to attack the village"** kyuu replied his eyes hard. ''What happened" Naruto asked. Kyuubi shifted awkwardly in his cell before replying.

**"I didn't see there face, because of the mask, but I know it was a masked man, I didn't even what to do anything to anyone, I was already sealed in your mother, and as soon as I was released all I saw were two Sharingan eyes"** he muttered begrugedly.

"Then it's not your fault, you know my mother right, can you tell me what she was like" Naruto asked trying to take kyuu's mind of the situation clearly seeing talking about it made her uncomfortable.

**"Yes she was a great woman, her name was Kushina Uzumaki she was a powerful, she was actually the daughter of the shinto goddess like all born in the Whirlpool country, and your father was Namikaze Minato, other Wise known as the yellow flash or Forth Hokage."** kyuu smiled faintly at the memory.

"He sealed you in me" kyuu nodded, Naruto's eyes turned cold 'He sacrificed his life for the village yet they treat me like shit' deciding to let be Naruto asked something different although his eyes were significantly colder. " I thought only Biju were demons" Naruto said honestly

Kyuu's eyebrows raises, Naruto knew so much for a five year old. **"No you see, we Biju are not demons, we're actually Kami's(God) siblings . We were god of great power, brothers and sisters to Kami, Yami and Shinigami, yet we had little control over its great powers. We were nothing more than a crazed beasts at the time, and as Gods of chakra, it had more than enough power to destroy all creation."**

Naruto could only listen, learning a piece of history that few mortals have ever learned. **"Eventually we was defeated by Kami, Shinigami and Yami, who managed to send us to the mortal world Here. Rikudou Sennin used the last of his power to split the Juubi power into ten equal parts. Nine of Juubi's parts were scattered around the world, to be absorbed by each of the remaining Biju, while the last stayed with the Sennin as he died, taking the mind of the Juubi with him. So soon we were known as the Biju."** Kyuu took a breath before carrying on.

**"But before he died kami gave each tailed beast a extra take 100,000 years to master our powers, Which means there are only 7 years left, once that happens I will once again be a god, and so will you. If you do this, once I am realised, I will give you 10 wishes. I will train you for the next 12 years. When I'm done with you you'll be the most powerful thing on earth so, do you except"** he smirked thinking of ways to torture, TRAIN! HE MEANT TRAIN Naruto...

Naruto nodded, smiling 'I'm gonna make my father and mother proud' he thought.

**"Goodbye Naruto, the ANBU have already taken you back to Konoha Ja Ne"** Kyuu waved as darkness overcame Naruto.

* * *

-Konoha Hospital-

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to reveal the white walls and sterile floors of a hospital he looked to his right only to see the Third Hokage. "Naruto how are you feeling" Sarutobi asked his face wrinkled with worry.

"I'm fine jiji just a little sore that's all, but jiji, I have a question!" muttered Naruto his hand scrunched into a fist rubbing the tiredness out his eyes In a adoreable child Like Mannor.

"What is it Naruto" Sarutobi asked, taking his pipe out of his mouth, "Why didn't you tell me my father was the Fourth Hokage and my mother was a Kushina Uzumaki or the kyuubi was sealed inside me" Naruto said bluntly his eyes cold, sad and angry at the same time.

Sarutobi was speechless, his mouth a gape "H-h-how W-who told you that" Sarutobi stuttered "Is it true" Naruto asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from him.

"Yes It's all true" Sarutobi answered truly completely defeated by the young blond haired blue eyed Jinchūriki .

"I understand why you never told the village but couldn't you hove at least told me who they were my mother even" Naruto muttered his eyes filled with heavy sadness.

"I did it for your own protection I had to make sure It wouldn't slip as specially with the bad blood between Iwa and your father, Naruto, I think you should Know I Put a Seal Genjutsu over you, Y-you were born female"Sarutobi sighed heavyly some of his old age catching up with him.

Naruto nodded a little shocked before plastering a fake smile on his face, "I understand Jiji, I'm just happy to find out who they were and um... who I am" Naruto beamed in a like hearted voice. "I think I'm gonna catch some rest" yawned the blond 5-Year-old before falling right Into the darkness.

Kyuu smirked "**Lets start training"** he giggled in a creepy voice sending shivers down the blond boys spine.

* * *

-6 Years, 11 month's, 3 Weeks and 5 later-

Izumo and Kotetsu were at the entrance to Konoha, bored as usual. They had been there the whole morning, taking check of everyone that had passed into, and out of, Konoha.

Though they hoped it was nothing bad, Izumo and Kotetsu wished that something interesting would happen. They got their wish when a yellow, orange and blue flash jumped past the sending them sprawling to the ground.

"W-what in the name of Kami was that?" Izumo asked as he and Kotetsu just looked In the direction the flash went. "Do you need to ask," Kotetsu rolled his eyes while Izumo shock his head "Naruto" they spoke in sync.

Naruto's looks had changed, he was masculine and muscular but at the same time tall and lean that was hidden by his his horrendous kill me orange jumpsuit. Hair was still a golden blond but now he had mixture of fiery red and black tips.

"HA-HA!" A blond boy laughed hysterically as he ran away from two very mad looking ninjas. "You get back here, Naruto! Your so dead! "One of the ninjas yelled. "You crossed the line this time, kid!" The other ninja shouted. Naruto continued to laugh, jumping over many ledges and buildings with the two ninjas hot on his tail.

"Give it up! Your just jealous because you didn't have the guts I had to do that! Am I right, losers!" Naruto laughed, as he stared at his world class prank. The four Hokage faces carved faces at the side the mountain of his village were now stained with paint. Naruto laughed again.

* * *

-With the Hokage-

"Master Hokage! Help, it's an emergency!" A ninja yelled as he ran into the home of the current Hokage, his friend by his side. The Hokage sighed. "I hope you are not disturbing me and this better not be another Naruto incident." The old man said, stopping his work on his painting. "It is Naruto! He climbed the stone faces!" One of the ninjas exclaimed. "He painted graffiti on all the Hokage faces!" The other ninja exclaimed. The Hokage sighed, smoke puffing out of his pipe.

Naruto continued to laugh as the ninjas tried to catch him. He suddenly jumped in another direction and the ninjas followed her, not knowing that the real Naruto was hiding behind a trash can. The boy threw his head back and He laughed. "That was too easy!".

"Oh, was it now, Naruto!" A very mad ninja shouted angrily. Naruto jumped a mile and yelped of course faking it since he already knew he was there, but Naruto couldn't have him knowing that; could he now, he had too keep up his mask for a little while longer. He spun around and He looked at the ninja with dark eyes and a brown, spiky ponytail with a clear line scare running across his nose. "Where'd you come from, Iruka-sensei, What are you doing here?" Naruto asked

"No, what are YOU doing here, Naruto? Your suppose to be in class." Iruka said as he grabbed the blue eyed boy by the ear.

He dragged him all the way to the ninja academy, tying him up in a strong rope in front of the waiting class." I'm at the end of my rope, Naruto. You failed the graduation exam the last time and the time before that. Tomorrow you have another chance. Stop fooling around and get serious." Iruka said. Naruto puffed out his cheeks and turned away stubbornly. Iruka's eye twitched." Fine! Since you missed it, Naruto, the whole class must now review the Transformation Jutsu!" He snapped. Everyone in the class groaned. Each student then lined up, waiting to show what they had.

"Aright, Sakura here. Here I go! Transform!" A girl with bubblegum-pink hair and pale-green eyes shouted as she paced her two fingers together in a seal. A wisp of smoke appeared around her and she changed into Iruka." You transformed into me? Good." Iruka said. Sakura changed back into herself and she jumped with joy. "Yay, I did it!" She cheered. Her inner conscious threw a punch." CHA Hell yes!" Inner Sakura shouted.

Sakura smiled sweetly at a boy with rave-black hair and jet-black eyes." Next, Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka said. The raven-haired boy walked up and he transformed into Iruka as well." Um... good." Iruka said with a sweat drop rolling down the side of his head. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Ok. Next, Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka continued.

"What a waste." One boy commented. "You always screw it up for the rest of us." A girl commented. "Like anyone gives you guys a damn." Naruto muttered under his breath as he stepped up.

He placed his two fingers together and transformed. He was now Female, naked, taller, slimmer larger with basically, an hourglass figure. He winked flirtatiously. Iruka's jaw dropped and he had a major nose bleed. Naruto transformed back and He laughed. "That's my Sexy Jutsu! Pretty cool, huh?" He asked. "Quit joking around! Be serious!" Iruka snapped at him.

Naruto sat back down as the class carried on and started talking to Kyuu. _'Kyuu-Kun how much longer will I have too do this stupid act'_ Naruto thought to him, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. **'Not long Naruto-kun you can stop later today or tomorrow, preferably tomorrow but you CAN NOT show them your full ability's ok'** Kyuu laughed at the blonds frustration.

* * *

-After Class-

Naruto cursed under his breath as He scrubbed paint off one of the face carvings, Iruka watching him from the top of one of the carved heads." Your not going home until you scrub off every single drop of paint." Iruka said with crossed arms.

"So what! It's not like there's someone to waiting at home for me!" The blonde-haired pre-teen yelled as he scrubbed. There was a small silence." Hey, Naruto." Iruka said." What is it now, sensei?" Naruto asked, looking up." Just thinking. Maybe after you finish this, I could take you out for some ramen. The good stuff. What do ya say?" Iruka asked. Naruto's face lit up with a real grin as he gave into his lust for Ramen." Now that's motivation! I'll get this cleaned up in no time!" He shouted as He scrubbed faster.

When Naruto finally finished, he and his sensei walked over to Ichiraku Ramen. They took some seats and they got two plates of ramen. Naruto slurped up the noodles, enjoying the taste.

"Naruto." Iruka said suddenly." Hm?" the blond answered, his eyes not leaving the blow of ramen." Why would you do that to the Hokage faces? You know who they are, don't you?" The ninja asked.

"Of course I do." Naruto said as he finished the bowl. " Everyone knows. They were the greatest Shinobi of their time, right? The best ninjas of all time. The forth Hokage was the greatest of all of them. "The young teen answered, remembering the spiky haired face. "But why did you-" " Because I'll be greater than the lot of them. Me, Naruto Uzumaki. The next Hokage! Then everyone will stop disrespecting me and look up to me. Believe it!" he said determine face.

Naruto then placed his palms together in a begging manor, mentally cursing this stupid act. "Uh, by the way. I kind of want a little favor, sensei." he said."You want another bowl?" Iruka asked. Naruho shook her head." No. I... wanna try on your headband. Can I? Please?" The blue-eyed teen begged. "This. No way." Iruka said, patting his headband with the silver plate engraved with a leaf symbol. " You can only wear this when you graduate from the Leaf Academy and become a gotta pass the test tomorrow." Iruka said.

Naruto puffed out his cheeks frustrated." That's not cool!" he yelled. Iruka laughed." Is that why you took off your goggles?" He snickered. "Uh I want another bowl!" Naruto snapped as Iruka continued to chuckle.

* * *

-Next Day-

The next day Naruto did his mourning routine bath, get dressed, make breakfast eat breakfast and train for a few hours add 100g more weights on each limb and X1 gravity seal. The night before he burned the orange jumpsuit before putting on some real clothes.

He was wearing black ANBU pants with bandages wrapped around his ankles like Kakashi's along with a black top with a red Uzumaki swirl, with a sleeveless hoody. On his feet he was wearing black steal toed boots, and fingerless gloves with metal plates.

As Naruto made his way to school with his hood up ignoring the glares from the villagers, which only made them glare at him more. Naruto was sure he was being followed so he pulsed a minute wave of chakra only to find out his suspicions were correct, someone was following him, He stopped dead in his tracks before turning slightly.

"Come out I know your there" Naruto called his voice impassive. He saw a figure come from behind the poll he mentally sight realising it was Hinata who always followed him."Ohayou Gozaimasu Hinata-chan would you like to walk to school with me" asked Naruto smirking slightly.

Naruto and Hinata's walk was uneventful talking versions things, but only one thing was going through Hinatas mind, and that was _'What happened to Naruto-Kim,he's changed, he seems more...adult.' _

Five minutes after Naruto and hinata got to the academy Iruka walked into the class. He stood in front of the class. "Alright. We will now start the final exam. When your name is called, proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on the Clone Jutsu." Iruka said. Naruto stared impassively, he could do this jutsu in his sleep. Many students passed him, each one of them passing their test yet still had not noticed him sitting in his seat yet now wearing their headbands proudly. When it was Naruto's turn he sighed and closed his eyes before proceeding to the exam room.

He didn't even have to open his eyes to make a one hand seal creating three shadow clones.

Mizuki cursed his luck, the demon brat knew the clone jutsu, _'something was completely different with Naruto. He seemed colder and threw away his jumpsuit' _Mizuki thought.

Iruka was speechless before regaining his composure. He smiled proud Naruto Finally graduated on his face before congratulating him and giving him a headband with a black cloth instead of blue.

Naruto took it before Placing it on his forehead leaving without a word as he headed home. Making a pot of stir fried noodle's before eating them and making his was outside to see the Hokage.

While walking through a short cut in the forest Naruto heard grunts, shouts and clangs of metal. Deciding to find the source on the noise Naruto caught fighting Iruka with a giant scroll on his back, and it obviously wasn't a friendly spar.

So Naruto decided to Intervene Not wanting Iruka one of his precious people hurt by Mizuki, and so he made his way towards them before saying in a chilling voice "Mizuki give me the scroll, It does not belong to you and it the soul property of Konoha".

Mizuki simply just smirked evilly at Naruto when he had a evil Idea "Hey Naruto wanna know why the village even Iruka hates you" Mizuki asked, "NO MIZUKI NARUTO DON'T LISTEN TO HIM" shouted Iruka . "It's Because you have the The Kyūbi no Yōko sealed inside you, do you get it now your the demon" Mizuki beamed Insanely seeping from the his eyes.

Naruto would have Jumped by how loud Kyuu if he had not been used to it **"HA HA HA HA HA I-I CAN'T BELIEVE HE THINKS YOUR A DEMON, THAT YOUR ME, NOW THAT'S HILARIOUS" **Kyuu chocked out between laughs.

Naruto mentally rolled his eyes at him. Before concentrating on Mizuki "I knew that since I was five" Naruto answered surprising both chunnin before he disappeared in a flash Mizuki was down coughing up blood Naruto grabbed Iruka and Mizuki and in a white flash, they was gone.

Naruto appeared in the Hokages office in a flash nearly giving the old man a mini heart attack. Naruto smiled warmly at the old man. Before placing Iruka on the couch in the corner of the room using medical ninjutsu to heal his wounds. "Hey old man Mizuki Tryed to steal the forbidden scroll" Naruto said pulling the scroll of Naruto's back handing it to the old hokage. "Jiji I have to go, I'm going to be meeting my team tomorrow morning" and with that Naruto disappeared in a flash of light.

That night when Naruto got home he fell asleep, he got dragged into his mind-scape by Kyuu, Naruto stared up at the Now giant fox who had been his sensei for the past six now seven years. "What's wrong Kyuu" Naruto asked honestly worried for him.

**"Kit I'm transcending to my godly hood, I will Have to Implode and reform, while this is happening you will most likely awaken your heritage of being 1/3 god, not to mention slowly transforming into a full god due to my chakra, the transformation for you should end at age 18. I must warn you though all seals on your body will be completely destroyed." **Kyuu said in a pained voice before his body started pulsing chakra In a flash of light Kyuubi was gone from Naruto's mind scape, Suddenly Naruto's body started pulsing Naruto felt a pulse of pain run through his body before Darkness took him.

* * *

**That's all I have for now, Please be Kind with comments this is my first story.**


	2. Well, Well, Well

Normal talking: "Lightning"

Talking in head to someone/something/Thoughts: _'Lightning'_

Powerful spirit talking/demonic talking: **"Lightning"**

Powerful Spirit thinking/demonic thinking: _**Lightning**_

* * *

**LittleMissS:That's one more chapter done _*Smiles doing a victory dance*_**

**Kyuubi:Don't get two happy your still a newbie in this _*smirks*_**

**LittleMissS:Puh-lease, listen Kyuubi don't make me, make you **_**accidentally eat Akamaru's shit **__*Folds arms looking smug*_

**Kyuubi:As if you could _*sits back on chair that appeared out of nowhere*_**

**LittleMissS: Wanna try me _*Reaches for laptop*_**

**Kyuubi: N-No I'm sorry _*crys bowing at LittleMissS's feet*_**

**LittleMissS: Thats what I thought _*Folds arms once again smirking*_, Disclamer right here:I don't own Naruto! _*waves goodbye*_**

* * *

Naruto woke up with someone shaking him, He opened one Sapphire blue eye only to see himself surrounded by a sea of golden hair with a ANBU agent shaking him. His eyes widened when he remembered what Kyuu said _'__**I must warn you though most seals on your body will be completely destroyed'. **_He looked down at himself, and blinked at what he saw, he wasn't as shocked as he was scared, he had seen his female form when he had his first period but right after the seal activated and never came of again. Naruto or in his true form Naruko was feeling something she always hated feeling; Vulnerable. So she did what he thought would be appropriately for this situation she screamed. On question crossed her mind when she woke up thought _'Who dressed me, more importantly why did they dress me in this?'_, Naruko was wearing a Black battle kimono with red lining and gold flowers. The Kimono stopped at her ankles but also flowed, allowing her to move at a fast and quite pase.

Her screamed was muffled when the ANBU put his hand on her mouth shunshining them both to the council room. Hiashi Hyuuga was the first to speak "Why have you called us Hokage-sama" he asked eyeing Naruko who was dressed in a black hooded clock with the hood up curtasy of the ANBU before the shunshin.

"I wanted to tell you a well guarded secret, but I must tell you now if this secret is told to any of you, the price to pay is death" The Hokage said his face hard as stone.

"What could be so serious that you'd say such a thing Hokage-sama" said a random civilian.

"The Forth Hokage had a child" answered the Hokage,

The Council paused for a moment before going uprour, people were screaming things like "WHY WERE WE NOT TOLD IMMEDIATELY!" or "WHERE IS THE CHIL-" they were cut of by the Hokage leaking killer intent. Everyone in the room but Naruko stiffened.

"Jiji your not going to tall them are you after all you know what happens when the seal gets taken of" Naruko spoke in a melodious voice that pretty much mesmerised everyone in the room. Everyone turned to Naruko even though the couldn't see her face.

"Naruko come her for a moment If you please" Sarutobi asked, Naruko walked up to the Hokage hood still up "Naruko if you could take of your hood please". Naruko nodded pulling the hood off causing various gasps around the room."This Is Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze, otherwise known as Uzumaki Naruto the container of the **Kyūbi no Yōko **"

"T-THAT'S A LIE THERE'S NO WAY THAT DEMON COULD BE THE FOURTHS DAUGHTER" Shouted a random rather fat civilian. This Made Naruko scowl.

"Jiji I still do not see why my father traded his life to save these people" Naruko stated "The only people I have see show civility are the Shinobi. This so called civilians have no right to call me a demon when for 12 years I was the only thing holding the demon back." The civilian council started screeching for Naruko's head while the Ninja council simply smirked amused at what the blond said. This continued on for ten minutes until Naruko started to get irritated "WILL YOU SHUT UP, Of course I'm my fathers daughter" Naruko rolled her eyes,"here I've got my birth certificate to prove it" she said taking out a summoning scroll and throwing it to Konaha elders. They opened it before nodding to the rest of the council.

This caused some of the civilian councils to gasp before guilt crossed there face while others simply scowled at her, hate still in there eyes just not as much as before.

There was tension in the air, and no one said anything until Naruko heard a familiar lazy voice mutter "troublesome" causing Naruko to start giggling, mesmerizing quite a few men and women in the room with one thought on all there minds, 'Kawaii', Naruko stopped giggling when she noticed people staring at her.

"Well old man I'm going to be on my way if that's all you wanted to say, I'm gonna be late the team selections bye" and with that she pulled her hood up and left in a flash of light.

The Hokage sighed before turning to the council "The fact that Naruko is in fact female is not confidential and can be shared with the village, The council is here by dismissed" The third sighed before getting up and walking to the exit leaving allot of people planning to engage Naruko to there sons. But there was one thought that was more sinister than the rest, and that was Danzō, the founder and leader of ROOT trying to figure out a way to have Naruko for himself, while silently seething that Sarutobi had not told them about her sooner.

* * *

-At The Academy-

Naruko was sitting in the school room in her hood up at the very back of the class, she stayed there unnoticed until a rather load blond and pinkette ran Into shouting out "I Win" before proceeding to calling each other names. Iruka made his way to the class telling them to settle down before announcing the team's. "Team one will be Kimi, Niyka, Rejiku, Team Two will be-" Naruko Ignored the rest of the names called until she heard her Name, To be precise her _Real _Name"Team Seven Will be Naruko Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Wait Iruka-Sensei we don't have anybody Named Naruko In this class, We only have that Idiot Naruto, and he didn't even pass the test" Sakura stated snobbishly. Iruka sighed an the Pink haired Fangirl.

"Well Sakura, Naruko Is Naruto, she Is and always has been a girl. She needed protection because she is the last of the Uzumaki clan. If you would like to know more, you have to ask her your self, and yes she did pass the test." Iruka answered truthfully. The class went silent before people started screeching. The loudest was a certain pink haired bashie. Naruko rolled her eyes at there complaints, before resting her face on her palm and turning to the window.

'I wonder what happened to Kyuu' Naruko thought to herself tracing the dark lines of age on the wooden desk with her finger. **'I'm here Kit' **said kyuu making Naruko jump slightly at the unexpected noise 'Where the hell have you been you disappeared after you exploded 'Naruko asked.

**'I was with my fellow biju we all agreed to stay with all our last jailers until they reach full godhood at age 18, I have many thing to disguss with you, to do with the process of turning'** kyuu answered

Naruko nodded mentally as her and kyuu continued to talk. Once her and kyuu had stopped there extremely long conversation, Naruko opened her eyes not really realising she had closed them in the first place. Only to notice the class had been dismissed and It was lunch time, quickly looking around to see If anyone was around Naruko put her hood down, opened her bento and started eating. Unknown to her someone was watching...

* * *

-After Lunch-

Naruko quickly put on her hood and put away her lunch when she heard many footsteps heading towards the room. Slowly trickling in the students came in laughing and chatting, Naruko wondered how the rest of the class even if they were genin had not noticed her. She wasn't even masking herself? suddenly something pounced onto Naruko lap, she looked down to see a small white Akamaru. She picked him up smiling as he licked her face.

"Akamaru hey Akamaru where are you" Kiba yelled looking under desks.

"I got him Kiba" Naruko yelled rolling her eyes at him. Kiba walked up to Naruko before grinning at her, she handed Akamaru to him not showing her face.

"Naruto...um I mean Naruko?" Kiba asked.

"Yes" Naruko answered tapping her fingers gently on the desk.

"So...your really...uh...a girl" Kiba asked raising his left eyebrow slightly.

"Yes kiba I'm really a girl" Naruko sighed.

"Well...we already know your a girl, so why cover your face?" Kiba questioned, "Or your entire body for that matter, and why didn't you tell me"

Out of a Naruko few, very few friends at the academy, her and kiba were the closest, she, well he at the time even showed him what she was really like, well as a boy, and not her idiotic mask. "Because people stare at me when I show my face or my body for that matter and I can't work out why, plus jiji told me not to tell anybody" Naruko sighed, she was pissed at the fact that her 'jiji' had sold her down the river and told everyone she was a girl. Kiba smiled slightly shaking his head

"Fine I'll forgive you if you show me what you look like under your cloke" he smirked.

Naruko felt a sly smile work it's way onto her face "Oh Kiba! I had no Idea you liked me like that" she mused.

"Wha...no, I..that Is..I-It's not like that!" Kiba shouted his whole face going red, bringing the remaining students waiting for there sensei attention on them. Sakura was the first to recover.

"THE THE HELL ARE YOU!" she screeched.

"Who do you think, Naruko Uzumaki, duh, dumb bashe" Naruko muttered causing a few people to snicker.

"SASUKE-KUN ARE YOU GOING TO LET HER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT" Sakura shouted, folding her arms and stomping her foot like a four-year-old.

Sasuke just answered with his classic 'Hn' rolling his eyes at her.

Naruko's eye twitched at the Uchiha's arrogance 'Dame teme, who does he think he is belittling people...even if it is Sakura'.

* * *

-One Hour Later-

Kiba and his team had already left and there were only two teams left other than Naruko's, so while waiting, Naruko took out a book to read.

* * *

-Two hours later-

Naruko was half way through the book and only her team was left.

* * *

-Three hours later-

Naruko had finished her book and was now irritated at there sensei for being so late. Naruko got up and walked to the door, just as she was about to leave the door slid open to revel the silver gravity deifying Jonin that Is Hakashi Hatake. He looked up, well down, from his book to Naruko with a questioning glance "Kakashi-Nii-chan?" Naruko asked before frowning "Kakashi I should have known It was you that would keep me waiting this long" Naruko crossed her arms angrily Kakashi simply did a closed eye smile angering the blond further. You see Kakashi was there when Minato sealed the Kyuubi inside her, he always knew who she was two when she first meet him...

* * *

-FlashBack-

_A two year old Naruko or should I say Naruto was walking down the street. When a drunk Civilian man bumped into her "S-sowwy(Sorry), Um..excuse me d-do oh(You) appen(Happen) to know where the orphnge(__Orphanage__) Is"asked naruto as the man peered out at her eyes burning with so much hate that Naruto flinched. _

_"Slison(listen) you d-(hic) demon or(your) t-(hic) the reason my(hic) s-s-sister, is dead" true man slurred swaying from side too side. He reached out to grab Naruto only for a had to grab his wrist. The drunk civilian looked at the owner of the hand in confusion And disgust for at he thought that he was a so called 'demon lover'. "Who the hell are you, what are you protecting that dam demon? As asked the civilian confused, "your not a demon lover are you protecting that felt by demon" he mutters closing his eyes until they were slits looking the masked ANBU._

_"You have broke. The sandaime's law which is punishable by death" spoke the ANBU in a monotone voice. _

_But Naruto being the kind hearted person he was said "pwese(please) down't(don't) wurt(hurt) him, he had dwunk(drunk) that baowd(bad) watea(Water) making him do swomething(something) nauwty(naughty), it's Nowt(Not) his wault(fault)". Naruto complained dragging on the masked ANBU's trouser leg._

_The ANBU took a moment to consider the young blonds words before nodding and knocking out the man and putting him over his shoulder grunting slightly at his extra weight before picking up the young blond and shunshin-ing to the hokages office, placing Naruto on the ground and was about to shunshin to Ibiki for the man on his shoulder when he felt another tug on his trouser leg. He looked down to the blue eyed boy his eyebrow raised behid his mask "What is is" asked the ANBU._

_"W-Where aw(are) you taking him?" Naruto asked confusion clouding his bright blue eyes._

_The silver haired Anbu took time to think on how he would have to answer this question, he didn't want to have to lie to his sensei's child, but at the same time he wanted this scum who called himself a man after trying to hurt a child to be punished. The jonin took of his mask reveling the one and only Kakashi Hatake, and bent down to his size looking him in the eyes, that was his first mistake. He found himself lost in the young blones innocent azure blue eyes"I'll take him to hospital ok?" Kakashi sighed._

_-Fast-forward within Flashback-_

_"There happy I took him to the hospital" Kakashi sighed, Naruto nodded._

_"Can we get some Ice-cweam(Cream) Kashi-Nii-san" Naruko asked looking up at him, Kakashi sighed nodding, he already knew he was wrapped around his little finger... and __They had been together since..._

-Flashback Over-

* * *

"Hello Naru, well lets go meet up at the roof shall we" the now silver haired jounin smiled before shunsnin-ing to the roof. Naruko climbed the stairs with the others due to the fact she couldn't use her chakra for a good while due to the hedge removal and freeing the kyuubi.

Once they had finally arrived on the roof, Sakura was gasping for air, Sasuke was brathing harder and Naruko...wasn't even winded.

"Alright why don't we all introduce each ourself, you know likes, dislikes dreams for the future..." said kakashi.

"Why don't you start sensei" Sakura recommended.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate… I don't feel like telling you guys those things, My dreams for the future… never really though about that. Hobbies… I got lost of them." Kakashi finished with a lazy look at his team.

'All he told us was his name...' thought Sakura, due to the fact that Sasuke didn't care and Naruko already knew...

She sighed knowing she would have to do his REAL introduction, so they could actually get something out of it. "What he means is his name is Kakashi Hatake, otherwise known as Copy Ninja Kakashi or Kakashi of the Sharingan. He is the only son of Sakumo Hatake a well known genius who was renowned as "Konoha's White Fang", his likes are...reading those perverted books...uh I guess being late, me and...teamwork. His dislikes are people who abandon others, people seeing under his mask, people who see me in my female form and...traitors" Naruko took a deep breath before continuing "His dream for the future is to be in a movie of those nasty perverted books her reads" Naruko finished glaring at kakashi from under her hood. Making him chuckle nervously while he scratched the back of his head.

"You next pinky" Kakashi pointed at Sakura regaining his composer, this caused sakura to glare at kakashi which of course he simply brushed of, making her madder.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, and I like... well who I like is... My hobby is... My dream is to..." She kept on looking at Sasuke continuously. _'Oh my gosh' thought naruko, 'she's such a...ugh' ._ "And I hate Naruko-baka! She yelled.

"Well I don't like you either you persistent bashe" said Naruko in a icy tone , Sakura fumed her face turning red. _'Girls at her age must be more interested in love than ninja training.'_ Kakashi thought_ 'well except Naruko of course'_

"you Next emo" kakashi muttred lazyly pointed to sasuke"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things I hate, and few things I like. I have an ambition that I have no intention of leaving as just a dream. The revival of my clan... and to kill a certain man."

Naruko rolled her eyes at him while Sakura had hearts in her eyes.

"And finally you Naru-can" Kakashi smiled.

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki, there are allot of things I dislike, like perverts, people who hurt my precious people, people who don't judge others without knowing anything about them, fangirls, but I don't often hate, um...my likes are...my precious people, Ramen, reading, gardening, training and sleeping. My dream for the future it...well I'm not sure yet." Naruko finished with a smile although no one could see it.

"You're each unique and you have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow." Kakashi said.

"What kind of mission is it?" Naruko asked genunly curious.

"A survival exercise." Kakashi said.

"An exercise?" Sakura asked, sitting up." I thought we already did our training?" Sakura wondered.

" This isn't your regular run-of-the-mill training." Kakashi said.

" So what kind is it?" Sasuke asked finally deciding to speaking for once.

Kakashi chuckled." If I told you, you three wouldn't like it." The Jonin chuckled. Sakura tilted her head in confusion. "Of the twenty-seven participants who came here, only _nine _will be accepted here as Genin. The other eighteen will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a make-it-or-break-it, pass, fail test. The chance that you three will fail is a sixty-six percent chance." Kakashi said. Sakura gasped and Sasuke's and Naruko's eyebrows went up slightly.

"Told you, you guys wouldn't like it." Kakashi said in a calm tone.

"But kakashi-sensei we already did the exam at the academy" squealed sakura trying to look coy.

"Oh that. That was select candidates who might become Genin, and weed out the weakest" Kakashi said doing his signature closed eye smile."That's how it is. I'm the one who decides whether you pass or fail. Meet me at the designated training spot at five am. And bring your ninja gear." Kakashi waved his hand." Your dismissed. Oh yeah,and I suggest you don't eat breakfast tomorrow. Or You'll throw up." The silver-haired man said and so the three team mates went there separate ways.

-Naruko's House-

Naruko sat on her bed with her clock off and her legs crossed in a meditative position, once she opened her eyes she was in a forest. She redecorated it for kyuubi when she was 7. "Hello, Kyuubi you there" Naruko called.

**"Naruko open your eyes" **Kyuubi muttered. Naruko stopped her meditation and opened her eyes, she looked up to see a INCREDIBLY HANDSOME man with crimson hair, creamy smooth skin with fangs protruding from his mouth and blood red eyes slitted in the middle. He had a muscular build, yet not to much, as well as being lean like a flashed Naruko his signature foxy smile, causing Naruko's mouth to drop open in shock. **"You may want to close your mouth Naruko, you'll catch flies, and it's just to tempting"** Kyuubi smirked, causing Naruko to blushed heavily looking away from the figure in font of him. This caused Kyuubi's smirk to grow larger. He was wearing a pair of red Anbu pants with black bandages wrapped around his ankle with a black short sleeved tight shirt with the word 'Kitsane' in Kanji on the back in red, with a pair of black steel toed combat boots. On his hands her wore red fingerless gloves with the word 'Nine tails' in kanji on the outside in black. The knuckles were also steel plated. All in all, he looked sexy.

"We-Were are meant to be talking about the process remember" Naruko said quietly cursing herself for stuttering.

**"Uh but were the fun in that, when I can't see you blush"** cooed Kyuubi smiling. He got real close to Naruko before flicking her nose.

"HEY, what was that for" Naruko pouted.

**"You need to practice sensing, I was watching you while you ate your lunch and you didn't even notice, sensing is a a important skill, especially in weak states like now were your chakra is extremely depleted, and I hope you put your gravity seals back on"** Kyuubi smirked. Naruko nodded. **"So you have this so called survival test right?"** Kyuubi asked.

"Imm Hmm" Naruko answered nodding her head, "But with my chakra so low the most I can do is, Taijutsu, and my chakra probably won't be coming back for a few weeks" Naruko sighed.

**"I have a way to give you my chakra that all of us are doing to our past containers, of course none of them have as severe a chakra depletion as you, but thats due to the hedge seal" **Kyuubi sighed.

"How, we have already broken the seal so there's no way on having the chakra conversion seal dad made as part of the jinchuriki seal" Naruko muttered resting her face on her hand.

**"It's basically there are only about five different ways, there is Kissing, sexual ****contact**** and sexual ****intercourse****. But the other two I'm too weak to do right now, not to mention are forbidden to do on you since your mortal and only just beginning the process, however these are all temporary, meaning my chakra will run out."** Kyuubi stated **"So take it or leave it kid"** Kyuubi muttered.

Naruko blushed deeply her face literately radiating heat "Uh...um...w-well how long,uh...no...well how much chakra does each one give me" Naruko stuttered.

**"Well kissing in about three hours, sexual contact is about two days, and sexual intercourse is about a week and a half"** Kyuubi rubbed his chin trying to remember. **"The reason that sexual intercourse is so much more is because instead of ejecting my seed I inject chakra in which turn you absorb it, I've heard from the other Buji that have gone through each one of these stages, that it's extremely pleasurable"** Kyuubi pondered for a moment.

It was at this point the poor overworked Naruko fainted with a deep blush that seemed to be imprinted on her face. Kyuubi knelled down to Naruko's bed pulling the cover over her before shifting into a fox the size of Akamaru before going to lie down next to her his nine tails swishing behind him happily.

* * *

**Hope you like? 'U'**


	3. Kaka-Baka

Normal talking: "Lightning"

Talking in head to someone/something/Thoughts: _'Lightning'_

Powerful spirit talking/demonic talking: **"Lightning"**

Powerful Spirit thinking/demonic thinking: _**Lightning**_

* * *

**Naruko:*Folds Arms* So... where have you been?**

**LittleMissS: Uh... Around...**

**Naruko*Raises eyebrow* Around doing what?**

**LittleMissS:*Starts to sweat* Uh you know, t-the... uh... I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!**

**Kurama:*Appears out of no-where* Darn right your sorry.**

**LittleMissS: I'm sorry for the lateness, and the shortness of this chapter, please forgive me. I don't Own Naruto, He belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I only own Idea's and difference's in my story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Kaka-Baka**

Naruko woke up as the rays of sun flooded through the window's struggling to keep a blush down from the memories of yesterday, she checked the time as it said 11:30, she got out of bed and hoped into the bathroom to have a long shower. When she finally stepped out of the bathroom she found Kyuubi lying across her bed shirtless... "Uhh Kyuubi Why are you on my bed" she questioned. Kyuubi cracked a eye open before grunting softly. Naruko rolled her eyes at him before moving on to change. She had just put her underwear on when she felt a presence behind her. She turned and saw Kyuubi directly behind her, "Uhh Kyuubi why are you so close behind me" Naruko asked.

**"Because my sweet little kit, you putting your underwear on in front of me is, just too tempting" **Kyuubi growled playfully, while nuzzling Naruko's neck. Taking the sensitive skin of Naruko's neck between his lips sucking softly earning a gasp from the blonde as she shivered pleasurably, **"Ahh so this is one of your weak points"** he smirked.

"K-Kyuubi, I- I- I'm going t-to be late" Naruko stuttered.

Kyuubi growled a 'fine' before turning her around and crashing his lips down on Naruko's, sucking lightly on her bottom lip asking for entrance, which the overwhelmed the blonde, Kyuubi's tongue plunged into her mouth fighting passionately with hers, heat pooled into Naruko's body, as her mind became hazy with want, she wasn't exactly sure what she wanted, but she was going to find out, Naruko had got this far and she sure as hell wasn't going to back down, overwhelmed or not, she sucked on Kyuubi's lip biting it gently while grinding on the redheads torso taking her Dominance, she wasn't about to be submissive, after all she was a female 'Alpha', they kissed for a whole five minutes chakra pooling into her before Naruko had to come up for air, panting hard.

She looked up at Kyuubi and smiled "Thanks for the chakra, but it looks like I'm the alpha now " Naruko smiled.

**"Excuse me?" **Kyuubi asked.

"Hehe, oh nothing" Naruko said smiling sweet, before finishing getting changed into a red short battle kimono similar to her mothers with a black sash and black spandex shorts that ended five inches above the knee. Before putting on her clock going into the kitchen to make herself a Kyuubi a hearty breakfast.

* * *

Team Seven Training Grounds

Here in the training ground at five o'clock in the morning to 12 in the afternoon stood a Incredibly irritated Sasuke Uchiha, and a almost sleeping bashe, this is what Naruko turned up to see anyway. "YOU'RE LATE" screamed a once tired Sakura.

"Oh is sensei here?" Naruko said faking innocence, "Because if he's not technically I'm not late, and if you must know I was having a nice hearty breakfast" Naruko smirked.

Sakura's face turned bright pink in anger "Sensei said we weren't supposed to eat breakfast" she smirk triumphantly folding her arms.

"Uhh No he said I _Suggested _you don't eat breakfast, only an idiot would go into a battle, tired, hungry and there for weak due to lack of energy" Naruko replied folding her arms, smugly.

Sakura's face fell _'She so annoying, the baka was better as a boy worshipping the ground I walked on, rather than this slut'_ thought Sakura as she continued to glare at Naruko's cloaked figure.

"Alright everyone here" said Kakashi appearing out from nowhere.

"Your Late!" Sakura shouted, stupidly believing that Naruko would join her in her childish rant.

"Well you see a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long route" Kakashi said doing his closed eye smile.

Naruko shook his head at his lame ass excuse and walked up to the training field.

"Ok, let's get started." Kakashi said as he placed a alarm clock on a tree stump "This clock is set for noon. Your assignment is very simple. All you have to do is take these bells from me." Kakashi explained "If you can't get them by noon, you go without lunch. You'll be tied to those posts and you'll watch me eat my lunch." Kakashi smiling. All three Shinobi simultaneously gave different reactions. Sasuke grunted giving of more than his usual aura of arrogance, Sakura gaped then ogled at how brave and strong Sasuke was and Naruko glared at him knowing how hard this so called quest for teamwork would be with these two idiots.

"Hold on Sensei!" Interrupted Sakura "There's three of us and there's only _two_ bells." Sakura said smugly as if to say she was the only one who noticed this.

Kakashi sighed behind his mask at her stupidity. "That's because, the person who doesn't get a bell gets sent to the academy. Then again there's a chance, _all_ of you could fail." Kakashi stated with the smile "You can use any type weapon. If you're not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells." Kakashi said his smile never moving place.

"But sensei you could get hurt" Sakura argued. Naruko threw her hans in the air as if to say 'I give up' causing Kakashi to snigger "WHAT SO FUNNY! You couldn't even dodge that eraser!" She screeched.

"When I say so, you can begin." Kakashi said ignoring Sakura's outburst. Naruko glared at him and swore she could hear Kyuubi laughing at her rotten luck... Somewhere.

"Begin" Kakashi said. The three young shinobi disappeared out of view.

Kakashi mentally assessed all of them. _'Ok, so, Sakura is partially in view hiding in the bush, still good for her age, but needs more practice, her chakra is in plain sight showing she has not learned how to mask it, Sasuke seems to has hidden out of view and is masking his chakra although not fully, he shows potential, and Naruko... it seems like Naruko...is sitting on one of the stumps...'_ this of course make him sweat drop.

"Naruko you're not going to hide like the rest" asked Kakashi.

Naruko simply glared at him before saying "I know the meaning of this test Kashi-nii, and thinking this was something more, chakra absorbing, I... and then I had to... I bet he knew..." it was at this point Naruko was cursing Kyuubi for the unneeded yet wonderful make-out session. Her face blazed.

She shook her head before disappearing in a puff of smoke. '_A Shadow clone'_ thought Kakashi his eyes narrowing.

* * *

~Elsewhere With Naruko~

Naruko sat on a rock sulking, with a bright red blush across her face when she heard a roar. It was unlike one she had ever heard. She jumped up as if the rock was on fire, Her eyes scanning the area. The forest went quiet. Too quiet. She stayed perfectly still; out of nowhere she was grabbed by the leg and thrown up into the air. Luckily thanks to her shinobi training she landed on her feet, skidding to a stop. Her eyes widened as she starred at the creature. It was huge, with a bone white mask, leading to a big moss green humanoid body, It a big black hole leading straight through its chest. Naruko could right through it to the trees on the other side.

Naruko brought out a three pronged kuni, throwing it above the beast head, before disappearing in a blond and red flash, and appearing above the beast catching the three pronged Kuni. She landed on its neck, channelling kyuubi's chakra into the three pronged kuni and plunging it into the opening of the monsters neck. Before doing a back flip landing on the floor on her hands before flipping right way up. There was a flash of orange in front of Naruko. She blinked, a boy...he seemed to be about three, four years older than her, with a sword as long as his body that looked oddly enough like a giant kitchen knife, which had orange hair. In one fatal swoop he cut through the hollow's mask and it started to disperse in a array of white crystals** (A/N-Don't know how to describe how hollows die).**

"Hey! Who are you?" Naruko shouted, wondering, "And what was that thing" she continued, pumping chakra into her legs running quickly in front of the boy before he could run away. Pulling down her hood her big azure blue eye's stared intently into the brown one's in front of her.

"Hey kid, I haven't got time for this, you're not meant to see me anyway, who are you" asked the older orange haired teen, resting his over grown sword on his shoulder, examining the young blonde.

"Naruko, my name's Uzumaki Naruko" she answered.

"Soo, Naruko, my name's Kurozaki Ichigo, and I am a soul reaper, or shinigami, if you will" Stated the older teen.

Naruko stared at him for a prolonged moment of time with a deadpanned look before shaking her head "Who, or what are you really, because there's no way your Shinigami, and if you are, I want to meet my father" Naruko stated.

"Listen kid-"

"I'm not a kid, I have a name and I've already got my shinobi licence, I'm a legal adult, after all, old enough to kill, old enough to drink, old enough to fuck" Naruko glared.

"Wow, here is allot more different than my world, and aren't you a little young to do and know that stuff" he huffed. Naruko scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you talking about, first of all there is only one shinigami I know of and you are not him" Naruko muttered under her breath.

"Ichigo are you done yet!" shouted a female voice as two women came walking through the forest. While one had short hair, the other had long crimson.

"Oh hey, Rukia, Kushina. We've got a problem this one can see us" Ichigo said pointing to Naruko. Kushina, the one with the crimson hair looked at the blonde in front of her before tears caught in her eyes and she eloped her in a hug, while pressing her face against Naruko's as tears fell from her eyes and down her cheek. Naruko just stood there shocked that this, woman just hugged her.

"Who are you" Naruko asked in a monotone like voice. Kushina looked into Naruko's eyes, recognition crossed Naruko's face as a very vivid memory crossed her mind. Those same violet eyes, they belonged to her mother. Naruko wrapped her arms around the woman and sobbed into her chest.

"Eh you know this kid Kushina" asked Ichigo.

"She's my daughter" she answered.

"Wah" Ichigo took step back, a light appeared over head gaining Rukia and his attention, "Kushina we gotta get going" said Ichigo his expression serious, Kushina looked up noticing the light before nodding.

"Naruko, I'll come back here tomorrow. Then we can talk ok baby" she croaked her voice cracking at the fact she once again had to leave her baby. Naruko wiped away the tears before nodding, she had to be strong. After all, she survived this long, this should be a happy moment, she met her mother, sure she was leaving, but she'd be back tomorrow! Hearing the distant ringing of a bell Naruto gave her mother one last hug before she went of running into the forest, to her team.

* * *

~With Naruko's Team~

"Well Naruko, just like your just in time to hear why your team is going to fail. Number one" Kakashi said bringing up one finger."You didn't work together. Sasuke you just went off on your own, Sakura, you relied on sasuke to much thinking that he was going to get a bell for you and everything would be fine. Neither of you asked each other for help, or even bothered in trying to find and cooperate with Naruko. Naruko, it's like you disappeared of the face of the earth, you didn't even bother to try and get a bell or find and help your team mates; and because of that your getting tied to the stump, and I've changed my mind. You're not going to be sent back to the Academy."

Sakura cheered at this.

"You'll going to be kicked out of the entire program" Kakashi ended folding his arms.

"WHAT" squawked Sakura.

"He said we'll be kicked out the entire program!" shouted Naruko as if Sakura was hard of hearing making the pinkette glare at her.

"You guys see that stone? All those names engraved on them are known as heroes to our village. They all got one thing none of you three have; teamwork." Kakashi said.

"Who cares? Why are you telling us this? It doesn't even matter." Sakura asked making Naruko glare at her for the disrespect of the KIA stone after all both her father and mother's names were engraved in it.

Kakashi "They are all KIA, killed in action. The names of my closest friends are engraved here." Kakashi said quietly making Sakura regret her words. Everyone went silent. Kakashi broke the silence." Fine I'll give you guys one more chance. But, I'll make it harder. In three hours, you guys are going have to try to snatch a bell. Start eating now. However, don't give a single bite to Naruko. Anyone who breaks the rules, they automatically fail." Kakashi said as Naruko shrugged.

As soon as Kakashi disappeared Sakura and Sasuke started eating out of the bentos after a few second Nauko spoke "Feed me." She stated bluntly.

"No! You ate breakfast, you're not going to drag Sasuke and I down with you just because you're going to fail." Sakura shrieked.

Naruko rolled her eyes, "Just do it."

"No!"

Sasuke stared at the hooded girl with cold calculating eyes "Here" he muttered feeding Naruko some rice which she happily ate.

"But Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted, "Fine" she sighed feeding Naruko no wanting to seem like a bad person to her Sasuke-kun. Naruko just rolled her eyes.

Sasuke watched from the corner of his eye and Naruko flashed him a blinding smile making Sasuke huffed and he tried to hide his blush. Sakura walked over and shoved her food into Naruko's mouth secretly hoping the young blonde would choke. "You can have it. I'm on a diet anyway." She said up tightly. Naruko rolled her unseen eyes. _'Diet, for what? She already has a stick figure, if she wants to have a career as a kunoichi, she going to have to learn to eat. She would probably fail in seduction due to her body not having enough fat to fill up well needed areas. Look at Hinata, now she knows what a Kunoichi needs to look like under those baggy clothes.'_

Suddenly the wind started to pick up. Kakashi appeared in frount of them, his eyes filled with anger. "You broke the rules." He said pointing at them. Black thunder clouds started to appear and the lighting cracked. "Any last words?" The Jonin asked.

Sasuke spoke up."I don't care what you do, were a team"

"That's right we stick together" Naruko agreed.

A grin broke out on Kakashi's face his eyes closed making mini arches."YOU, pass." He said. The sky cleared as the sun came out, and everything went back to normal.

Naruko rolled her eyes smiling slightly as Sasuke just grunted, secretly happy. Leaving Sakura to look just plain shocked. "You're the first team to ever succeed. The others did exactly what I said, and they fell for my traps. They followed orders to a T. In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum. However, those who abandon their friends, are worse than scum." Kakashi said. Sakura smiled while Sasuke gave a knowing smirk along with Naruko. "Starting tomorrow, Team 7 starts their Important Special training that all Shinobi and as specially, Kunoichi need, don't be late" He shouted as he threw a thumbs up.

_'Special Training?'_ the three thought confused.

They didn't realize just how _Special_ this training was going to be…

* * *

**Hello people, sorry I haven't updated in so long my computer is dead, so I have to get it fixed and such, also I needed to update my other story's on other websites, not to mention, I'm Very Lazy.**

**Ja Ne**

**LittleMissS**


End file.
